guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Respect
Welcome to Respect's guild page. Contact Hookedonit, Sui or Tresedose in-game, for more information or if you have any questions. History Respect was made by Power on the first day of Solar. It has grown slowly but steadily since then. The guild started with Power being leader, but after a while it was taken on by different guild members. Late at night the 1st of May year 60 (Dofus Time) four of the online members decided to give 90% of their XP to their beloved guild. They went out and fought monsters like never before, to get the little remaning experience that was needed for the next level. Members had for a long time strained to level the guild, and they succeeded. And so, the four members Hookedonit, Burning-water, Themuffin-man and Hatefulest got the needed experience for Respect. Respect was now level 40. The 23rd of May year 640 (Dofus Time) Respect reaced 41, due to serious XP donations from certain members. As time passed, Eldin-Begic, Overdosed, and Xmadollx, leveled the guild in only seven days after the last level up. Respect was now level 42. Respect reached level 43. Respect reached level 44. The 24th or July year 640(Dofus Time) Respect reached the long soughted level of 45. Big celebrations was made within the guild and the chats were filled with congratulations. All the members have been working hard in leveling Respect up until the present and is currently lvl 52. Rules * No scamming. * The Guild chat is not a Encyclopedia for swearwords, control your laguage. * Respect each fellow member.(Everyone wants to have fun when playing a game, not act as somebody's slave.) * You are not allowed to aggress fellow members, without their permission. * Remember to have fun, it's a game. * Respect the rules. Activities Respect does alot of dungeon runs, XP hunts, and drop hunts. You often find Respect's perceptors around in Dofus, meaning perceptor fights often. We are a very active guild, so you can chat with other members 24/7, but most players are on during daytime dofus time(GMT+2). Dungeons The Dreggons' Santuary Canidae Dungeon Scaraleaf Dungeon Blop Dungeon Gobball Dungeon Treechnid and Soft Oak Dungeon Otomai's Ark Bwork Dungeon Crackler Dungeon Bherb's Gully Lord Crow's Dungeon We run almost any dungeon if needed or requested by the members. We always have Frigost groups running throughout the day. Guild Houses and Paddocks Houses Small Town House in Astrub 4,-18 Medium-Sized House in the Canopy Village -51,18 Paddocks Cania Plains (Rocky Plains) -18,-49 Max 17. Astrub (Astrub Meadows) 10,-17 Max 9. Astrub (Astrub Meadows) 11,-20 Max 8. Brakmar (Tailors' Quarter) -24,35 Max 6. Bonta (Breeders' Quarter) -35,-56 Max 4. Ranks The Ranks in Respect are determined by each players level. Second in Command Requirements: * Maximum five members * Hand picked by Leader * All rights * Level 140+ Note: As average level of guild members increases, ranks and minimum level may change. Members Leader and Second in Commands Some Members (Updated by members themselves) A A =(^.^)= / \ ,,* ( , , )='' <3